


pocketful of posies intermission

by 25postcards



Series: never simple, never easy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Unbeta'd, Unfinished, flower verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/25postcards
Summary: stiles' pov after stiles and derek fuck in chapter two ofpocketful of posies





	pocketful of posies intermission

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of these drabbles that fit into the verse have been sitting in my docs for a very long time. i decided i'm just going to post them. none of them are beta'd and none of them are really finished but i think that's okay.

Stiles jerks awake, alone, heart beating and breath quick as his eyes adjust to the dark. He doesn’t bother looking over at where Derek would’ve been. Instead, he stalls his breath to normal, rubbing his face and rolls out of bed. He takes a long piss, fingers sliding across his stomach where cum is dried and flaking. He makes a face.

He avoids the mirror and takes a shower. When he comes out, he feels like shit. God, how stupid had he been? He looks at himself in the mirror, finally, tracking his dark circles in the reflection. The lighting makes him look too alive, skin almost a brawny gold in the yellow light that only make his dark circles look worse. 

“You are such an idiot,” he watches himself say. Watches his lips move and the words form and the spiderweb veins near his mouth curve in a frown.

Of course Derek didn’t stay. Stiles didn’t expect him too. It’d been crazy. There was rain and Derek was dripping wet and Stiles dick was way too interested when he stripped. Because that was it, right? That was all it was.

He grips his sink, lowering his head onto his chest and breathes. What did he say? He can’t even remember. He was just blabbering on and worrying about school and Scott and his freedom and then Derek had looked--he looked wrecked--why? They weren’t even friends. Insane. He had gone insane. Stiles starts laughing, shoulder shaking, because he’s actually gone insane before and he can’t even make himself believe these excuses.

He licks his lips, which don’t taste like Derek. They just taste like himself, nothing, which makes sense, because he just showered. 

There’s a loud knock on the door that makes him jump.

“You done yet? I need to shower or I’ll pass out right here in the hallway,” his dad’s muffled voice says.

“Sorry, dad. I’ll be out in a sec,” he finishes drying off and changes into clothes he doesn’t remember grabbing. His dad slides past him, his uniform unbuttoned. He stops to pat Stiles affectionately on the shoulder.

“Going over to Scott’s.”

“It’s 11 o”clock, bud. Make sure to ask if it’s okay first. Don’t be out too late.”

“I won’t. Love you.’

 

He doesn't bother sending a text before heading over. Scott’s light is on anyway. He unlocks the door with his key quietly, in case Melissa is asleep. Scott’s bedroom door is open and Scott is waiting for him expectantly, a concerned frown on his face.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles mumbles.

“Rockband?”

They play well into 2 in the morning, fingers aching and holding in yawns. Stiles collapses on Scott’s bed and sends a text to his dad that he’s staying over. Scott turns off the game, then crawls onto bed next to Stiles, facing him.

Stiles can feel it bubbling up, and Scott looks patient. He manages to hold it in, almost drifting off into sleep when it slurs out in the quiet.

“I slept with Derek.”

Scott sits straight up, wide eyed. Stiles can tell he’s not sure what to say, so Stiles sits up too, sighing and hunched over. 

“I mean, we didn’t like- all the way. But we did-stuff. And it was during the rainstorm. He was like, wet from the rain, and sad looking when I told him I was going to stop going out to the preserve with him. I guess I kind of felt sad too. Cause it just felt like it was over? So I kissed him. Or he kissed me. It was all very Nicholas Sparks slow mo, so who knows.”

It’s silent again and Scott bumps shoulders with him. “Are you okay?” Scott asks.

“I want to be, but,” he shrugs. It doesn’t really make sense, but Scott gets him anyway.

“Do you like him? Do you think it’ll happen again?”

“He left. I didn’t think he’d stay, but no. ‘Like’ is a strong word,” Stiles frowns. Or it’s the wrong word. It’s not the right one, too much and not enough all in one. “He’s Derek,” he says, making a face. 

“Yeah, a dude you’ve been attracted to since we met him and you guys have been through a lot together,” Scott adds softly.

“Shut up, don’t remind me,” Stiles says, groaning. 

Scott sighs, flopping back down on his back. “I think you should talk to him. maybe it was a one time thing but maybe it's not."

"I guess."


End file.
